Lea in the in-between
by vampirequeenxlilith
Summary: an angel and devil meet, fall in love and escape to planet earth. they have a baby, but eventually their pasts are catching up to them, and they dissapear. now their baby is alone and oblvious to what happened to her mommy and daddy, what will happen now? XP
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time there was an angel named, Felicia, who was one of God's favorable creatures created. She was blessed with both strength and beauty. And was a war angel, that would spent her time on the battlefield that lead before them, the never ending war of heaven and hell.

One day she was sent to earth to return a lost soul that escaped the gates of heaven, which only occurs once every 5000 years. But as she searched for the lost soul, she stumbled upon an unexpected creature. She found herself a devil named, Xavier.

As she layed her eyes across his perfectly sculpt body, and deep dark eyes. She noticed quick enough before she would look too deep in his eyes, that were like two whirl-pools, drowning you in them. She sees that in his hand, he is holding the lost soul, she was ordered to return. She snaps out of her hypnoses and charges into him for a fight. They battle hard against each other till Xavier stabs Felicia, right in the chest. But as she tries to resist his grasps he has over her. She gets lured in by his deep dark eyes again. As she sinks deeper and deeper in them, he tries to penetrate his spear all the way through her. Oddly enough, as the spear digs deeper in her. Felicia doesn't feel any pain or agony, instead she feels a sort of warmth glowing in her through the spear. And grabs the spear with one hand, his shoulder with the other. And thrust the spear all the way through, so that she's close enough to grab his neck and kiss him passionately.

He hesitates for a split second but answers her with several hot and stimulating kisses. The two fell for each other's sincerest feelings and spirit. After their meeting they kept their affaire a secret, for as long as they could. Eventually word got out and they were hunted down by both the guardians of heaven and servants of hell. Felicia and Xavier fled to earth together, trying to keep a low profile. As earth was very well known as God's creation and Satan's play ground. Mother earth always had her own way with those two. It wasn't a place where God nor Satan could keep an eye on them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They disguised themselves as humans, by clipping of their wings. They would lose all heavenly, hellish contact they still possessed. The both gradually became accustomed to the human trades in the 16th century. But they had to travel on, every few years. Since they still possessed their immortal selves. They had to avoid human suspicion cross around the countries they would meet. Because if they were brought to the church or a grave yard, heaven and hell would take notice. Even by clipping their wings off. Their main source of power, they still possessed what little powers they had left.

As the time went by, with them crossing around the land. They were able to start a family. With their first born baby girl named, Lea. Living together in the southern of France 18th century, in a cozy cottage near the sea. They experienced a life as normal humans, which they cherished every single second. But they knew that the time they had together would not last very long. And took precautions every moment of the day. Lea was not allowed to be alone any second.

But when she turned five on her 5th birthday, they decided to take a walk to the beach. When they arrived, Lea was already tired. Bundled up in her father's arms, as they walk altogether across shore.

But then they notice the stars, shimmering from shape. The sea, changing colors other than blue. They knew what was going on. They were found. They rushed back to the cottage, locked all the doors up and a barrier around the house. They put Lea, half asleep, in a closet sealed shut. But that woke her up. She got scared, being all alone in a dark space, and panicked a bit. 'Hush, hush. Everything is alright. There's nothing to be afraid of, honey. Just be quite. Alright, just be quite.' Felicia used some of her healing powers to calm Lea down, and she fell asleep. Xavier and Felicia both used their remaining powers they could summon, to put up another barrier around the closet. The barrier would soon dissolve itself, when there was no possible threat nearby.

A big sound came from outside and they knew the time had come. They had no chance in winning, were easily defeated. Xavier and Felicia were both known as "the devil and angel, that defied their morale species". They were chained with "the shackles of truth", that were specifically made to show one's true form, without doing any harm. But the only form they were given, were beings of light and dark. It was an indefinable feeling, one would get seeing them. But then saw their wings, were shocked from grotesque, since your wings were your main source of power. They define your status as an immortal being, with strength and beauty. And since they already clipped their wings off, they had brought shame and disgrace upon themselves. When they took them away, there was not a sign of the two star-crossed lovers ever again.

It was up to the remaining servants of hell to do whatever they wanted with the cottage. They looked through stuff, lifted stuff up and searched all over the cottage. That's when they found the closet that wouldn't open at all cost, when they tried to open it by putting it on fire. They saw that nothing was happening. Their curiosity, however, took a turn. When they were summoned back to hell, and left putting the cottage on fire. As the fire spread through, the villagers reacted.

They set the fire out, with not one remaining thing standing. They searched for human remains, if the family that lived there had died of it. But there was no one in sight except for a closet, that was oddly enough still standing. There with not a single scratch or burn, in perfect shape. When they opened it they found a little girl, curled up in a ball. Sleeping as if nothing had happened, Lea.


End file.
